Forced Fusion
The first episode of I-Ship-Stevidot Fandom. Enjoy! Next Episode: Beach City: The Series>> *NOTE: THIS EPISODE CONTAINS STEVIDOT FLUFF. IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY IT OR YOU SIMPLY DISLIKE IT, DON'T READ!* Synopsis Amethyst tries to literally force Steven and Peridot to fuse, which has disastrous results. Plot The episode starts when Peri and Steven are in the barn, laying on the cold, hard floor. Steven asks if Peridot needs anything, to which Peridot replies 'no'. Just as Steven tries to leave, it is revealed that Peridot wants to know how to sleep. Steven teaches her with similiar steps he had given to Pearl, and falls asleep afterwards. Peridot then makes a log date on Steven's teachings, and off-screen falls asleep. In the morning, Amethyst goes into the barn, hoping to find more tungsten to make 'tounge-sten' jokes with, but instead finds Steven sleeping peacefully on the floor, while Peridot sleeps on top of him. Amethyst comments on how cute they look, and thinks that she should fuse them, like Stevonnie. Garnet looks at her, and gives her a thumbs down about the idea. Amethyst, however, isn't paying attention, and grabs both Peridot and Steven. After two minutes of literally bashing them together with no results, Amethyst throws them on the ground and gives up (while eating a piece of her gem), unbeknowest that throwing them made their gems connect, thus they fuse into a mysterious fusion: Ammolite Ammolite wakes up, groggy, and asks, "Is this real life?" Ammolite then grabs Steven's Mr. Queasy gun. Seeing their arm on the gun, both sides of Ammolite think they're dreaming, since their arm is different colors than their own. Ammolite deviously smiles, grabs the gun, and runs out the barn. Pearl and Amethyst enter the barn, Amethyst eating Pearl's arm. After Pearl tells her to stop, she looks at the barn: Peri and Steven are gone. Pearl stares at Amethyst, who sheepishly smiles. After being accused of eating them, Amethyst says she just wanted them to fuse, and that she doesn't eat Doritos and people in the morning. Meanwhile, Ammolite ends up in Ocean City, and looks at the economically healing place. They shoot bullets through a window of a convenience store (which was open 24 hours), and threatens the clerk to give them money, or else they will be forced to shoot him. After the clerk gives them the money, they shoot him anyways, then they shoot the camera, which causes static on the screen. When the static ends, the CG are seen talking to Ronaldo if they have seen Steven and Peridot. Ronaldo says there is no Peridot, but only eco-terrorist, and that he saw another eco-terrorist who was there to steal his identity and make Diamonds come to Earth. He subsequently sprays them with water to see if they're rock people. When the water stops spraying, the CG look at Pearl, who has stabbed Ronaldo. She says, in her defense, he was annoying to begin with. The CG are forced to agree. Ocean City is shown on fire, with Buck Dewey yelling at the Cool Kids to get out of there. It has seemed to turn into a dictatorship, with Ammolite as its leader. Millions of people go to a Aztec-esque pyramid, with Ammolite at its top. They shoot a seemingly homeless man for being a swindler, a woman holding a baby for attempted murder on a child (but not until she pleads the baby burned herself on the stove by accident), and a murderer for, ironically, homicide. The mayor of Ocean City arrives, however, and pleads for them to stop murdering. Due to their law that if disobeyed, the disobeyer will be punished, Ammolite shoots the mayor in the head, as well as his two bodyguards. After sending Ronaldo to a hospital and blaming the attempted murder on Jamie, Garnet and Pearl go back outside, seeing Amethyst shocked while reading a newspaper. When asked why or how she wasn't eating the newspaper, Amethyst exclaims that an article has a picture of Ammolite shooting a person that was visibly, just kissing their feet. When asked if the Gem is an actual fusion between Peri and Steven, Pearl disregards it as a person dressing up as their Gemsona. Shrugging, Amethyst looks at the newspaper and eats it. Ammolite is shown with the last non-child human being in Ocean City, who seems very old. She asks for Ammolite's forgiveness, to forgive her of what she has done to deserve death. Ammolite puts a thumb down, and kills the woman. Seeing as there is no non-child person in the City, Ammolite sends all the (traumatized) children to an orphanage. On the boardwalk, she trips, which causes her to unfuse. Seeing their natural skin colours, and each other, Steven and Peridot realize it wasn't a dream, and that they killed millions of real people. Peridot asks if they should tell no one, which Steven obliges to. Peridot and Steven return home, Steven saying that he added vandalism and assault to his criminal record today. Pearl and Amethyst tune him out, giving both him and Peridot hugs, while Garmet gives a thumbs up. After Pearl and Amethyst leave, Garnet smiles and asks how their murder spree went, which makes Steven and Peridot sweat and look back and forth from eachother, and Garnet. Bill and Mr. Fryman read the news, which says, "MILLIONS KILLED BY RAINBOW-HUED GENDERFLUID IN OCEAN CITY". Bill asks if that was the mayor's fault, and laughs. Mr. Fryman seriously says that millions were killed, including the mayor, who was supposed to be on vacation at the time. Dewey, however, starts laughing even harder. Characters * Steven Universe * Peridot * Pearl * Amethyst * Garnet * Some fry-haired kid * Millions of People * Ammolite * Bill Dewey * Buck Dewey * Mr. Fryman * Sour Cream * Jenny Pizza Trivia * Steven and Peridot fuse for the first time, creating Ammolite. * Running Gag: Amethyst eating a random thing. * Due to "Keep Beach City Weird" being a funny website, Ronaldo will survive after this episode. (He won't return, though) * Steven makes his 5 billionth murder on a human in this episode when shooting the clerk as Ammolite. * Peridot makes her first murder in this episode. * Amethyst is revealed to ship Stevidot.~ Cultural References * Ammolite asking "Is this real life?" is based on the famous video, David After Dentist (Watch it here) * Steven saying "I've added vandalism and assault to my criminal record today" is based on Steven Universe Abridged (See it here) * Ronaldo's reaction to the gems are based on posts in "Keep Beach City Weird".